


Chemistry In English

by DrSherlockMerTrek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Hurt Merlin, Out of Character, POV Merlin, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSherlockMerTrek/pseuds/DrSherlockMerTrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin gets a full scholarship to the University of Oxford, Merlin notices how different things are from his old school. While in English he notices a certain blonde having trouble with grammar, Merlin decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and it was supposed to be a one-shot but I figured it was getting long so I am going to make it into chapters. Thank You all who read my story and comment if you liked it and sorry for the spelling mistakes before you read the story. Thank You!

As Merlin walked through the gates leading to the main building, Merlin couldn't help but smile. He had worked so hard for this moment and it finally came. He was in Oxford University. He walked in through the main building and went into the office to sign in and find his room number or at least who he was sharing his new home for four years with. Whilst he was walking to the main entrance, he looked around and looked directly into some blonde blokes sky blue eyes. They were clearly looking at him and with the flash of a second, they were gone. Merlin couldn't help but have a gut feeling they would see each other again very soon.  
***  
As I was meeting up with my friends Leon, Percy, Mordred, ELyan and his sister Gwen I caught site of a pale, skinny, fragile looking boy with black raven hair and massive curls. He looked unprepared for what was coming to him, but at the same time his face had on an expression that this was were he belonged. Needless for me to say, he was oozing assertion and it made him handsome. I shook my head, I can't be thinking those thoughts with a man I haven't even met yet. Suddenly, his gaze caught mine and I was entranced, his eyes were an indescribable color of blue which then, only for a flash... or maybe it was my imagination, his irises flashed gold. "Hey, Arthur, are you coming?" Leon called out to me. "Yeah guys, i'll be there in a second." I forced my gaze to separate from the other boy's and ran to Mordred. "Hey, Mordred, did you see that kid?" I pulled Mordred in the boys direction, but he was gone. I decided to shrug it off for the time being and enjoy my first day of school playing football and hanging around the campus.  
***  
Merlin was once more trying to get to the office despite his failure earlier that day. They were too busy with registration and Merlin being Merlin had decided to leave it until later. While everyone had gone out to get lunch he roamed the halls discovering which way was the best to get from class to class and how each building room number worked. Apparently the closer you are to the office the more the numbers decrease and the more far away, the larger the numbers are; even though Merlin felt some despair that he was never nowhere near to the office he was pleased to hear it was because all the intelligent students were far from the office. He strode on, looking at classes and peeking inside some empty rooms when all of a sudden he stumbled and tripped but was fortunately caught by strong hands. Too strong to be a teachers and yet too defined to be a parent. Merlin's conclusion was that tripped on a fellow boy he might be having classes with. "Oh, I am so sorry to have tripped on you I was just distracted and I'm sorry." His cheeks were now red as his neck scarf but the other boy just pulled Merlins face up with two fingers to face him. "It's all right, truly, no need for apologies." The noticeably older student spoke gently and Merlin wondered what it was like to have him as a boyfriend and cuddling with him speaking smoothly into his ear an- Merlin hit his head with his closed fist and Arthur looked stunned, 'Why is he hitting himself? Can he talk? Why is he so damn attractive i just want to kiss his lips and put my hands through his hair and love him and-' He stopped his thoughts before he let them go from his brain downwards and spoke up before it got more awkward then it already is. "So, do you want to go get lunch or did you already have some?" Arthur asked. "Not really, but I can't afford much anyway." Arthur felt a pang in his chest when he instantly knew Merlin was poor and wouldn't be having lunch. "Well, I'm just going to have to buy you lunch then; come on... umm, what's your name?" Merlin stopped in his tracked and fumbled around with his charm bracelet with a dragon gem. "Please tell me you at least have a name" Arthur begged and Merlin flashed a set of beautiful white teeth. "My name is Merlin, what's yours?" "Arthur, Arthur Pendragon; now come on Merlin, lets go get you some lunch."  
***  
Arthur took Merlin to the office after lunch and found not only his class schedule, but his flat room number and even went out of his way to take him there. Arthur stopped in front of the flat 221 D and Merlin blushed; they hadn't had an awkward moment before but now Merlin was standing there like a girl being courted and Arthur...well, like a big clot-pole. "Well, this is where we say goodbye I guess." As Arthur turned to leave he heard a murmur and turned around to face Merlin. "Merlin did you say something" asked he and Arthur just stood there until a thankful Merlin muttered a 'thanks' to the floor. Arthur nodded and went on his way to his flat to review the past couple of hours he spent with Merlin as Merlin fumbled around for his keys and went into his flat only to find a very attractive, very shirtless roommate. "Oh, hi" said he in a manly, muscular, Irish voice. "Nice to meet you, my name is Gwaine." A few minutes later he phoned his mother, Hunith, to tell her all about his day and after countless times of denying Gwaine's proposal to go to the pub, Merlin settled into his pajamas and dozed off while picturing a specific blonde haired, blue eyes boy named Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merlin gets a full scholarship to the University of Oxford, Merlin notices how different things are from his old school. While in English he notices a certain blonde having trouble with grammar, Merlin decides to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me MONTHS to post; I kind of lost the will to write but I'm back, and (hopefully) I'll be writing much more chapters to come. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it REALLY means a lot to me, so thanks.   
> Now on to the show!!  
> DrSherlockMerTrek

Chemistry in English

A Merlin and Arthur Fanfiction

 

"Hey, mom. I'm leaving you a voicemail telling you that everything is fine. My first day of school was fun but exhausting and I know I'll have to keep working hard to make you proud. I'm... I'm a bit homesick to tell you the truth. I miss you and Will....and even dad sometimes, even though he left. But you know what? I'm gonna do amazing and try my hardest for you and Will. I love you guys. Gwaine's coming so I better go. Bye mom."

Merlin hangs up on his crappy flip phone and lays on his bed with a sigh. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was take a shower and slip into a coma but he had an appointment with the counselor today and that was not something he’d want to miss. He hears Gwaine open the bathroom door and lazily slips off his bed.

"What's wrong, man? Too tired to move?" He heard Gwaine call out.

"Gwaine, I don't even know how after all night drinking and partying you manage to wake up refreshed as if nothing happened."

Even though Merlin met Gwaine only a day ago, Gwaine and he had managed to become the best of friends and besides Arthur the only one he has. 'Arthur'.....that's right, Merlin thinks to himself. 'I met Arthur'.

"Merlin...... Are you delusional again? MERLIN SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gwaine calls but Merlin only heard the sweet lullaby that is Arthur's voice. Arthur had consumed his dreams which is odd because Merlin had never experienced that before.

Before his thoughts go any further he snaps out of his fantasy and looks at his TARDIS alarm clocks near his bed. "I NEED TO GO SEE MY COUNSELOR IN THREE MINUTES!!" Merlin shouted and both men got into action. As Merlin put on his green shirt with a cute looking dragon on Gwaine put on his shoes for him. They had both learned how to work as a team last night when Gwaine came to the dorm after happy hour. Trying to get Gwaine to shower after vomiting for half an hour was a struggle Merlin never wants to experience again. Merlin thanked him and set out the door only to see Arthur about to knock.

Startled Merlin mutters a hello and Gwaine gives him a Flirtatious look towards Arthur. Noticing Merlin's concerned look on his face Arthur asks what's wrong and how can he help.

"I need to get to the counselor's office and I'm late and I have no idea where that is."

To Arthur Merlin looked like an adorable lost deer in the street but this was an emergency and he had to hurry. He then took Merlin's hand in his and led him though the emergency exit and down a flight of stairs which led them directly to the main courtyard. The main office was just a few seconds away and in less than four minutes they were there in front of Mr. Gaius' office hand in hand and panting wildly. Erupting into laughter Merlin and Arthur step into Mr. G's office only to come face to face with an angry counselor. "Merlin, I suppose. Are you Hunith's son? You're mother sent me a letter telling me you're a much behaved boy and that you'll do well in a school such as this and coming in here late and laughing with the principal's son is not very behaved of you."

As Gaius's rant keeps on going, Merlin glanced at Arthur's concerned face. 'He..... Is the principal's son? He can't be'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter too herp-a-derp? Should I add more? Tell me what you think and thanks again for reading!!  
> DrSherlockMerTrek


End file.
